


Thirty Day Trial

by Guns_and_Ships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guns_and_Ships/pseuds/Guns_and_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander could have popped into any other bar, and his life would have been boring, and perhaps less complicated. But, as fate would have it, he stopped in the bar where his new friends--and future loves--awaited him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

The home of the revolutionary manumission abolitionists was...not quiet. There would be swaths of silences throughout the day, don’t get me wrong, but the silence was the yellow sky in the eye of the hurricane. Alexander Hamilton, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and John Laurens had all decided to live together in a relatively big apartment in New York City. The walls were thick, but not, seemingly, thick enough. Their neighbors below them could hear the boys when they would...have fun when it was an important occasion, like Valentine’s Day, or the day they met. It was never quiet when that happened. Never.

This had all started when they all met in a little pub in Times Square. Alex had been living by himself in the big city and had managed to get a job working in a bank, but he didn’t exactly want to live in his small, cramped, apartment. He knew he would have to live with it, even f he didn’t like it, but he just couldn’t stand it.  
Alex wanted to delay going home as much as possible, so he strolled into Times Square, with it’s beautiful billboards and bright lights, and went for a drink in a little place for a pint. He could have popped into any other bar, and his life would have been boring, and perhaps less complicated. But, as fate would have it, he stopped in the bar where his new friends--and future loves--awaited him.

Alexander walked up the bar, where he saw three men sitting and chatting away. He approached them, and began to overhear their conversation.

“It just seems strange that once someone would have help founding a nation, they would try to break away from them. I mean, they helped us found America, why would we try and leave?” one was saying.  
“King George wasn’t a very nice person, mon ami,” said another with a very strong french accent.  
“Yeah, Laur,” added the third. He sounded gruff and strong, which seemed to match his frame. “Did you never pay attention in school? Anyway, when we tried to break away from Britain, he treated it like a breakup and basically wanted nothing to do with us, so that’s how we became what we are. A free nation.”  
“Excuse me,” interjected Hamilton, and the three turned and looked at him. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation about history, and I was wondering if I could help explain what happened to make us at war with Britain. I’ll try not to be boring,” he added quickly, seeing immediately how this could go south very fast.  
“Show us what you’ve got,” said the man with the French accent.  
“So we were meant to be a colony that runs independently, but Britain kept shitting on us endlessly. Essentially, they taxed us relentlessly, and King George turned around and ran a spending spree, and needed to tax us again, and we didn’t like that too much, so we just kicked their asses and became a free country.” He finished his little story with a worried look, afraid he had lost potential friends. These men, however, just seemed impressed.  
“Who are you?” Said the gruff man.  
“Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton,” he responded shyly.  
“Nice to meet you, Alexander,” said the first man, and Alex could see his face was of kindness, and he relaxed a bit. “I’m John Laurens, this is Lafayette,”--he gestured at the man with the French accent-- “and this is Hercules Mulligan.” At this, he instead pointed at the strong-looking man.

Fitting name, Alex thought.

“Where did you go to school? You seem quite knowledgeable on history, monsieur,” said Lafayette.  
“Oh, I went to Columbia. Double majored in history and economics, minored in music theory.” He instantly regretted adding in what his majors were. Why did he talk so much?  
“Woah,” said Laurens, “Columbia? Uh-oh, fellas, we’ve got a genius in the house,” he said loudly to the other two, and they started applauding and whooping.  
“Can we buy you a drink?” asked Hercules, and Hamilton complied.

A while later, they had all shared their history with Alex, perhaps with a little help from Sam Adams. Hercules, John, and Lafayette had all gone to school together, with Lafayette as a new student from France in their sophomore year. They had been living together ever since, but with difficulty keeping their apartment, seeing how Mulligan was the only one with a job as a tailor. The others tried to scrape up some money working different part time jobs. Alex mentioned he could help pay the bills, seeing how he’s a bank teller, one thing led to another, and Alex found himself with new roommates.

 

The next day, Alex woke up in a place he didn’t recognise. It was a nice place, and it was a nice bed, and there was a nice man over him.

“Where am I?” Alex asked, trying to sit up, but giving up halfway. His head was pounding, he felt sick.  
“Welcome to La Mullaurenfayette Maison,” said the man tiredly. His hair was tied back, and he was wearing a different t-shirt than last night. He held out two little pills and a glass of water.  
“Trust me, you’ll want these. Their just Tylenol, they’ll relax your headache.”

Alex thanked the man, and had just downed the pills with the water--it was shockingly cold and brought the world into focus more--when he heard a voice from across the room say, “Hey, Johnny boy, can I have some painkillers too?”  
“One sec, Laf, I’m getting some for Herc.”  
“Which one of your boyfriends do you love more? Come on.”  
Laurens walked over to Lafayette, who seemed to be sprawled out on the floor with a blanket over him, and kissed him passionately for a few moments.  
“You’ll have to let me decide. Herc, meet me out in the kitchen a second,” he yelled, and left the room.

He came back in a few minutes with Mulligan behind him, both looking slightly disheveled. 

“You need to step up your game,” John told Laf, smiling, before sitting on the bed next to Alex.  
“So, has the princess gotten her beauty sleep?” Hercules said to Lafayette, bending down in front of his face.  
“Well, clearly you haven’t,” the frenchman shot back, and kissed him gently on the lips. He then looked over at Alexander, who was still trying to sit up. Laurens helped to prop him up on a couple pillows.  
“And how’s our new buddy?” He asked.  
“Fine, as far as I know,” he said, and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of a way to word the obvious question in his mind, before succumbing to just asking it. “So, what’s your relationship with each other?”  
“We’re all dating each other,” John said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“How does that work?”  
“Well, it’s like a two-person relationship, but with another person as well, and everyone loves each other,” added Mulligan. “There’s no stress over if someone’s cheating because everyone any one of us would also want is in this mess, too.”  
“That sounds…really smart, actually,” said Alex, impressed with their plan.  
“Hey, if it works, it works,” said Lafayette, standing up to join John and Alex.  
“So,” John asked, facing Alex, “would you like to join?”  
Alex shot his eyebrows up. “What?”  
“Would you like to join our relationship dynamic?” asked Hercules. 

Alex stayed silent for a second.

“Could I have, maybe, a thirty-day trial?” he asked sheepishly. “It seems brilliant, but I don’t really know what it’s like to be dating each of you, let alone all of you. I’ll join into the mix, and I’ll make up my mind by then.”  
“Deal,” said Laurens, shaking Alex’s hand. He kissed it after shaking. Lafayette and Mulligan followed suit after.

And so the American’s Experiment begins. . .


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are now officially in the squad, Alexander Hamilton,” said Mulligan, gently clapping Alex on the back. Lafayette and Laurens began applauding.

“So, now what? My expectations aren’t ridiculously high, seeing as this is kind of my first,” said Hamilton, discovering his headache had decreased phenomenally.  
“First what?” asked the Frenchman.  
“Can’t be relationship, can it? He’s too smart and cute to have stayed single this long,” said Hercules wonderingly. Alex looked down, avoiding eye contact best he could.  
“. . .No,” said Laurens, not believing what he was hearing, or intentionally not hearing.  
“Hear me out,” said Hamilton quickly.  
“No way,” the three men said at once, staring incredulously at their new date-mate.  
“When you’re this big of a stupid brainiac, you kind of . . .never get the opportunity to be in a relationship with anyone because everyone thinks you’re a freak.”  
“You are not a freak, you hear me?” Laurens said, tilting Alex’s head up so their eyes met. “You are not stupid, you are brilliant. You are a beautiful, intelligent person. The people who said those things are really the freaks. They are just jealous of your overwhelming knowledge. Believe me when I say these things, Alexander.”

Alex looked deep into John’s eyes, their naturally green color lightened by the sun seeping through the nearby window. He truly was beautiful up close, all of his little imperfections looked perfect in the early morning light. Alex looked back into Laurens’s eyes; nodding slightly, he let his eyes flutter down to his lips. John did the same, each set of eyes volleying between each other and the other’s lips.

Next thing Alex knew, their lips had made contact.

It was slow, soft, and gentle. Alex’s lips fumbled for a moment, trying to find the rhythm of their kiss, but once it had been found, Alex’s senses went almost numb. Laurens's hands began carefully stroking Alex’s face and neck, trying to find sweet spots. When he found one, a shiver managed to emerge from Alex, but not out of discomfort. Sparks were flying between the two, or at least, that’s what Alex assumed that feeling was, making his stomach all fluttery and nerves all tingly. After what had seemed to be too short of time, their lips broke away.

“That was my first kiss,” said Alex breathlessly, and John smiled widely.  
“Damn it, I wanted to be his first kiss,” Lafayette whined sarcastically.  
“You can have your go momentarily, if our unofficial boyfriend would be okay with that,” said Laurens, turning back to Lafayette. Alex nodded quickly, and Lafayette giggled.  
“What about me?” said Hercules, with a similar tone as the Frenchman.  
“You’ll get your turn eventually,” said Laurens, turning to face Hercules himself, “but, in the meantime, you’ve got me.” As he made his way over to the tailor, he let his hand drag ever so slightly over Hamilton’s torso, still somehow covered by the sheet. He crossed the room in no time, and, after a few seconds of teasing, began gently kissing Mulligan.  
“Would you like me to kiss you, Alexander?” asked Lafayette, standing beside the bed where Alex was still sitting. The way he asked the question in a soft, deep voice was something the new man really liked. Alex nodded, standing up to meet the Frenchman. He was slightly taller than Alex, so that he had to look up very slightly to reach his face. Their faces were close enough that only whispers were necessary to hear.  
“I’ll let you lead,” said Lafayette, his eyes full of honesty, colored like the Earth after a rainstorm. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because of someone you don’t really know.”

Alex smiled slightly; he was actually glad someone was this considerate.

“Dammit why are you so kind?” Alex asked, barely louder than a whisper, before he crashed his lips into Lafayette's.

Lafayette’s kisses were slow and sweet. Certainly not what Alex had been expecting, but he loved it nonetheless. He stayed true to his word and let Alexander make all of the advances before repeating them back, each checking with the other through nods and head shakes that it was okay to be touched there. That thought alone was oddly comforting, so it felt more in control, but still surprising and exciting. After a few lovely moments, the seal between their lips broke, with both smiling; Alexander’s excited, Lafayette’s satisfied at Alexander’s excitement.

“How was that, mon amour?” asked the man with beautiful chestnut-colored eyes and the wonderful French accent.  
“I loved it,” responded the shorter of the two.  
“Je l’ai aimé, monsieur,” whispered Lafayette almost silently, bending down slightly to Alex’s ear.

Alexander closed his eyes, smiling. He felt a wave of excitement and adrenaline pass through him. When he had calmed down a little, he opened his eyes and looked up at Lafayette, slightly confused.

“It means ‘I loved it, sir’,” explained Lafayette, smiling and slightly shaking his head.  
“Well then, je l’ai aimé,” Alexander repeated sweetly, and immediately bursting into laughter. Lafayette joined in. The situation was just so fun and comfortable.  
“Would you like to join the others?” asked the Frenchman.  
“Yes, I would,” Alex agreed.

The two walked hand in hand out of the bedroom into the living room. It was quite a big room, with a very comfortable looking couch, a nice TV, and coffee table in front of the sofa.

“Whaddup, guys?” came John’s voice from the couch.  
“When did you guys get out here?” asked Lafayette, asking Alex with his eyes if he wanted to sit with the others. Alex nodded again, and they began to make their way over.  
“You two seemed busy, so we come out here,” replied Hercules, like this was obvious.

Laurens and Mulligan moved to opposite ends of the sofa, clearing room for the other two to sit between them. Lafayette let Alex choose where to sit first, and the shorter man chose to sit by Hercules. Lafayette plopped down between Alex and John, sliding his arm around John’s neck as he sat. Mulligan began to copy Lafayette, before quickly pulling back with a slightly worried expression.

“I’m sorry, would you like me to . . .?” he questioned, gesturing to his arm, and then to Lafayette and Laurens, who were now snuggled close, foreheads touching.  
“Yeah, sure,” answered Alex. 

Mulligan relaxed, and slung his arm around Alex’s shoulder. Alex rested his head on Mulligan’s side, glancing up to make sure the other was okay with where he was. He subtly nodded, so Alex let himself get more comfortable on Mulligan. Mulligan asked if it was okay to stroke Alex’s hair, and Alex gave the okay. Mulligan began kneading his fingers lightly in Alex’s hair, and Alex smiled contently. The man above him pushed a bit of hair out of Alexander’s face, tucking it behind his ear gently. Alex looked up at Hercules, looking at his lips, then his deep, dark eyes. They inched closer together, nonverbally confirming their consent, before slowly connecting their lips.

Now, Mulligan’s kisses were totally against what Alex had expected. He was the gentlest kisser out of the lot, as if one kiss that was too aggressive might hurt Alex. He didn’t mind the softness of it though. Each movement was carefully executed, and he worked his fingers like he works with a needle. It was amazing to Alex. They broke apart after a few moments. Alex smiled up at Hercules; Hercules smiled down at Alex.

Damn, it was good.

They all sat on the couch together until about noon, when Lafayette suggested they all go out for lunch, and maybe do some window-shopping. They all agreed and headed out into the heart of  
the city.

When the four arrived in the square, they stepped into Hard Rock Café, looking around at the records and music on the walls.

“I’ve never actually been to one of these before,” commented Alex as their waiter took them to their booth. Alex let the other three sit before taking the empty seat, which was by Laurens.  
“Well then, today’s your lucky day,” said Lafayette, smiling and raising his eyebrows.  
“Yeah, this place is super freaking good,” added Laurens. “Plus, the music is non-stop here, with all the good stuff playing.”  
“His definition of ‘good’ ranges anywhere from the 70’s to Top Forty, though,” mentioned Hercules, reaching across the table to put a hand affectionately on John’s, “so take from that what you will.”

Alex simply shrugged. Honestly, he could care less if the music was good or not. It was just seeing the boys around him happy that put Alex in the same mood.

“Hi, welcome to Hard Rock Café,” said the waiter when they came to our table. “My name is Jamie, and I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?”  
“Water, please,” all four of us said in unison. Everyone in the situation just looked at the others, impressed due to what just happened.

The waiter smiled and informed our drinks would be out soon. Everyone at the table looked at Alex.

“You are now officially in the squad, Alexander Hamilton,” said Mulligan, gently clapping Alex on the back. Lafayette and Laurens began applauding.

The rest of the meal went relatively normally, until any song everyone in the group knew was played. Then, there was a mini party going on at that table and nothing could be stopped.

“Hey, let’s stop in the gift shop,” Lafayette said quickly.  
“We can go, but I don’t know if we can get anything,” Hercules said, crossing his arms. “Food is expensive here, and I just paid the bill.”  
“I have money, I can get something for someone.” Laurens showed the others his leather wallet.  
“So do I,” interjected Lafayette.  
“And off we go to the gift shop,” sighed Mulligan.

Laurens reached for Alex’s hand, which he took. Alex then laced his fingers with Lafayette’s, who joined with Mulligan. Shortly after, they found themselves surrounded by Hard Rock merchandise. Laurens was enamored by the snow globes, Lafayette with the records, Alex by the pins, and Mulligan with the shirts. They left shortly after, each with a souvenir or two (“What do you mean snow globes aren’t necessary in the middle of July?”).

“Where do you want to look?” asked Lafayette to nobody in particular.  
“We could just walk around for a while,” suggested Laurens, “and see what pops out.”  
“It is a rather nice day,” added Alexander, which was an accurate statement. The sky was a light blue, few clouds, and a bright sun.  
“I’m down,” concurred Hercules.  
“Can we stop to get sunglasses somewhere?” asked John, who had nodded in agreement.  
“Sure,” answered Lafayette, who had his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

Luckily, there was a drugstore on the next block, where the group spent more time than they care to admit picking out and trying on sunglasses (There was more than one point when someone nearly screamed “GUYS LOOK HOW GOOD THESE LOOK OH MY GOD GUYS ARE YOU SEEING THIS”).

After a few more hours, the boys decided to start heading home before they got too far out. Lafayette took the lead for the most part when walking back to their place. Alex hadn’t actually seen the building from the outside. The building, The Tate, was an apartment complex that looked very fancy, or at least much nicer than Alex thought it would be. He only got a brief look around at the wood-designed pillars and marble tables as the others were leading him up to their apartment. Laurens pushed the button on the wall to call the elevator down.

“We’re on the top floor,” explained Lafayette as the group waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors opened, revealing an empty car, which they stepped into quickly.

After a few moments, the elevator doors opened to reveal a long, carpeted hallway. After a minute or two, they arrived at a wooden door. Hercules unlocked the door, and they walked in.

The apartment looked much more welcoming to Alex when he knew where he was and not just waking up in a place he didn’t know.

“Would you like the grand tour?” asked Laurens, slowly taking Alex’s hand.  
“Well, I’m gonna be here a while, aren’t I?” he smiled back.  
“Welcome, folks, to La Mullaurenfayette Maison!” said Lafayette, bowing. He then snapped up straight, adjusted an invisible tie, and nodded curtly. “To your right, you will see our closet where you can hang your hat after a long day at your workplace.” Alex heard a small laugh from someone. “On your left, a kitchen that has a working fridge-”--Laurens ran over to open the fridge, acting amazed-- “-and a dishwasher.” Hercules displayed the dishwasher in much the same manner. Alex smiled, and maybe giggled a little bit.  
“If you’ll walk forward with me,” said Laurens, taking over the role as the guide as Lafayette rushed to shut the fridge, “you’ll see a dining room and a living room. You’ve seen these rooms before, of course, but now, with more flair and fun!”  
“John, what on Earth did you just say?” wondered Hercules, raising his eyebrows.  
“I...it made a lot more sense up here.” John pointed to his temple, looking at the floor for a second, then quickly returned to his character. “Anyway, along to your left, there is a hallway with doors leading to four rooms. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms.” He pointed to each set of doors as they were announced. The two bedrooms were on the same side of the hall, and the bathrooms across from them. “You’ll become accustomed to these places real fast, so don’t worry too much about getting lost.”  
“Each room is ‘linked’ to the room across to it,” Hercules added, taking over for John. “There is no definite sleeping arrangement. We have an extra room in case someone needs to spend time away from the others, for reasons of their own volition. It also comes in handy when we have guests or new people arrive.”  
“I can assure you this is the first time that room has been used to have new people in the apartment,” Lafayette threw in quickly.  
“The extra walk-in closet at the end of the hall is mainly just for storage,” concluded Laurens. “Any questions?”  
“What’s that door for?” Alexander pointed at the first door on the right side of the hallway, before the bathrooms.  
“We honestly don’t know, we use it as a mini ‘panic room’ of sorts,” Hercules answered, shrugging. Alex nodded in understanding.  
“Well, if that’s it, I’m gonna start making dinner,” Lafayette announced, starting to walk away, but turning back quickly. “Just spaghetti and meatballs, if that’s cool with everyone.”

The other three men agreed with Lafayette. The Frenchman kissed everyone on the cheek and turned swiftly to begin cooking.

After about forty-five minutes, there was a call from Lafayette, saying “YO, GUYS, FOOD.” The others grabbed plates and filling them with the pasta shortly after. They all sat down on the couch, setting their drinks on the coffee table. Suddenly, John gasped loudly.

“What’s up?” asked Mulligan, turning to Laurens.  
“Ooh, Alex has never experienced Laf’s cooking, Herc!” he said excitedly. Hercules mirrored his excitement quickly.  
“DUDE, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MOMENT.”  
“UGH, YOU’RE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE HEAVEN IN YOUR FREAKING FACE.”

Alex ate a bite of his pasta and almost immediately, a slight moan escaped his lips.

“Oh, god, this is stupid good. Wow, Jesus Christ.”  
“What did we say?” John nudged Lafayette slightly, who laughed.  
“Become a chef,” Alex said firmly.  
“Come on, it’s not that good,” the Frenchman said bashfully.  
“I’m serious this is AWESOME.”

Lafayette smiled before changing the subject.

“Do you want a room to yourself tonight, or do you want to share with someone?”  
“I think I’m gonna sleep by myself tonight, if that’s okay.”  
“It’s totally fine.” There was a few seconds of silence before he continued. “We have a ton of spare toothbrushes and extra toothpaste.”

Alex looked confused and slightly worried before Hercules added, “Just in case of situations like these. You never know when this kind of thing is gonna happen.” He then just shrugged and accepted it.

After some more conversation (mostly trying to convince Laf to open a restaurant, going so far as to plan it’s location in Times Square), the four put their dishes in the sink and returned to the sofa. Mulligan was pulling up Netflix for the group as Alex went to check out the bedroom he would be staying in for the night. A queen-sized bed was on the farthest side of the room, with four pillows by the headboard, neatly draped with a light blue, soft-looking blanket. It was set right beside a large window that shone in the lights of the nearby city buildings and lampposts. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a bright orange, which melted into a deep blue by the horizon. Small amounts of outside light shown into the room itself, but the lights were still easily visible from inside. There was a closet (granted, much smaller than the others) by the end of the bed, and a Winchester oak-patterned chest of drawers on the other side of the closet door. The closet itself had t-shirts of varying colors, some with company logos, and others with album covers, and even a couple plain shirts. Alex also realized that this was not the same room he woke up in that morning. He quickly peeked into the other bedroom and confirmed that he had woken up in there instead.

“We found the new Star Wars movie on here, if you wanna watch that,” called Laurens from the living room.  
“That’s cool,” Alex called back. “I’ll be out in a second.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes once Alexander made his way to the sofa, wriggling his way between Laurens and Mulligan, who had cleared room for him. 

“Have you seen this yet, Alex?” asked Lafayette, leaning across Laurens to see him.  
“Yeah, opening weekend,” he nodded. “Have y’all seen it?”  
“Yeah, about a week after you, apparently,” answered Hercules.

The movie started playing after a few seconds. Alex let his head lean against Laurens, right on his shoulder. He had really comfortable shoulders, soft enough so there was a little give, but just hard enough for constant support. It was really nice. Everyone was quiet, really only have paying attention to the movie, half maybe drifting, snuggling up to the others. Alex, too, found himself drifting, and eventually gave in.

He found himself in John’s lap when he regained consciousness, Laurens sleepily playing with his hair. He smiled tiredly, realizing the movie was just about over. Alex glanced around, seeing that the others were in nearly the same state as him. He took this time to evaluate the day. Despite his new potential relationship with these four wonderful men, despite not even kind of knowing what was going to happen in the future, there was one thing he knew for certain.

Alexander Hamilton was not leaving this spot on the couch.

He let his head sink deeper into John’s lap, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
